Combat Skin (Jokester123)
The ancient Forerunners used the "Combat skins" as armor to protect themselves from any unfortunate accidents. Combat Skin also helps increase the Forerunner life span so they live longer. It is unknown when the Forerunners issued Combat Skins to everyone but it had to be before the events of the Forerunner-Flood War. Combat Skins are a blue, grey, or greyish-blue color just like a lot of their architecture. The Forerunners had special Armor Chambers where they stored the armor of Promethians who fell in battle. This was to commemorate the fallen. Combat Skins are recommended to be woren by all Forerunners as much as possible. The creators of Comabt Skin are two Builders: Crossroads and Starshaper. Conjecture had also created a class for Warrior Servants who went on stealth missions. It was class six. Combat Skins are divided into Classes from 0-21. Forerunner Armor Classes Class Zero Class Zero Combat Skin truely represents the pinnacle of Forerunner Combat Skin technology. This special armor class is woren by the highest ranking Warrior Servants. The Promethians nicknamed this armor set "Super Combat Skin" because of it's God-like appearance. The Super Combat Skin is made up several withstanding elements. Some of these elements are known to Humanity as Gold, Onyx, and Obsidion. This Combat Skin is durable and can survive exposure to plasma based weaponry. It also increases the user's endurance, strength, perception, and manuverability skills. Some of the most legendary Promethians wore this armor, including the Didact. The armor is also fitted with a special upgrade used to help Promthians see better in battle. This upgrade is called Promethian Vision. Promethian Vision can only be used when an Ancilla is active in the armor. This armor was designed and created by a Forerunner Builder named Crossroads. Class 1 The Class one Combat Skin is specially made for the Warrior Servants. Warrior Servants often go into battle wearing this Skin. Created by the Forerunner Builder, Crossroads, Class one is an easily-manuverable set of armor. It comes with infrared settings, air ventalation, and enhanced speed. Crossroads designed this armor so Warrior Servants can fight on other distant and strange worlds. It is a unique environmental suit; the first of its kind. The armor is colored blue and grey. It is more dynamic than the other classes. Ancillas play a big role in stabalizing the temperature conditions and air ventalations in the armor. This armor is made entirely of Onyx. Class 2 Class two is an innovation of the original class one. It was innovated by a Forerunner Builder named Starsha per. Starshaper created the class two armor for Warrior Servants as well. This set was designed to easily combat the Flood. The left arm of the armor is a fully-capable laser based weapon. Sentinels are also fitted with same laser beam. Class two still has the same infrared settings, enhanced speed, and temperature conditions. The environmental suit has also been upgraded so the user can operate in the vacume of space. The radar systems have been enhanced so it can differentiate Flood specimens from sentient beings. A shielding system has also be added to class two. The shields are equally as strong as the shields Sangheili Zealots have. The appearance strays from the average Forerunner-shaped appearance that all the other Combat Skins share. This armor is shaped more slimmer and it is a blue-grey color all over. It is made of steel and iron and, it is more impenitratable of Flood spores. Class 3 Class three Combat Skin is a specialized Skin made for Forerunner Miners. This is the only class made for Miners. It has a ventalation system so the user can go almost anywhere: in deep space, caves filled with Carbon Dioxide, ect. It also has a special attachment that helps Miners levitate objects for transportation. The Ancillas are suited with a special knowledge of all known elements so they help the Miners in searching for the right metals to mine. The appearance of this armor is grey and it is made entirely of Obsidion and iron. Class three Combat Skin was created by a Forerunner Builder named Starshaper. Class 4 Crossroads created this skin for all of the high ranking Builders to wear (except for the Master Builder). This armor is equipped with an Ancilla filled with a wealth of knowledge on all topics related to Builders. Class Four has a style that shows the authority of a Builder. It is colored blue, grey, and a touch of bright gold. The suit is made up of Onyx, Silver, and some small amounts of Gold. Class 5 This is a special armor designed to be woren only by the Master Builder. It has the same capabilities as the class four except this armor is more comfortable and it has a cooling system designed to relax the Master Builder. Crossroads had a close friendship with the current Master Builder of his time. He designed the class five as a gift for all current and future Master Builders to wear. The skin sybolizes power and control. Crossroads was ale to assure that by making the Combat Skin made entirely of Gold. It is seen as Crossroads' most stylish creation yet. Class 6 Class six Combat Skin was created by a Lifeshaper named Conjecture. Conjecture, the son of the Libraria n and the Didact, created class six as an experimental product. Conjecture added cloaking abilities to the armor. It would allow the user to completely turn invisible. Conjecture made it for Warrior Servants who were sent on secretive missions and needed stealth. This armor represented the ultimate stealth capabilities. The Active Camoflauge lasted forever and there was no need to worry about it running out. Current day Humans and even the Covenant struggle to make Active Camo last for more than ten minutes. The armor is also suited with a powerful shielding system and infrared settings so the user can see in infrared. Class six shines monocromatic colors of blue. The shiny blue colors help refract light so the camoflauge has a stronger effect. Class six has a slim figure and a much wider visor than the other Combat Skins. Conjecture himself chooses to wear this armor. Class 7 Class seven is a much larger set of armor to be woren by Warrior Servants. This suit is more like a walking tank. It is also classified as the Heavily Armored Combatant Support System or HACS for short. It is nearly indestructable because of it's massive size and layers of armor. The HACS Combat Skin is is made of a lot of metals such as Onyx, Obsidion, Iron, Steel, and Diamond. It was created by Starshaper and Crossroads, both Builders. It is loaded with missiles, projectile turrents, and a shield device much similar to the Bubble Shield. Warrior Servants would often wear it during head-on battles where it was appropriate. Forerunners who wear HACS are slowed down on the battlefield and manuverability is weak. Class 8 Class eight was created by the Builder, Starshaper. Starshaper had created the Combat Skin for Lifeshapers specifically. The suit has no weapons system of any sort and no shielding as well. It did have, however, a specialized heads-up display. The HUD helped Lifeshapers identify objects, people, species, ect. It even calculated math. The skin was mainly for appearance. Starshaper did an excellent job at making the class eight the most elegant and beautiful set of Combat Skin there is. The Librarian wore this armor as well as her fellow Lifeshapers. Class 9 Class nine is specially made for Lifeworkers of all kind. It also has the special HUD upgrade that allows Lifeworkers to identify and calculate almost anything. The appearance of this Combat Skin is beautiful as well. Because of class eight and nine, Lifeworkers were steretyped as beautiful creature of life. Starshaper made this Combat Skin class. Class 10 Class ten is a simple wear that Forerunners as a whole wear for comfort when they are away from work. They wear it as comfort when at home or on a vacation. Manipulars are almost always seen in this Combat Skin because they are like children that have no big work. This was made by Crossroads and it is his best seller because it is made for a wide variety of Forerunners. Class 11 Class eleven is made for members of the Ecumene Council including the First Councilor. Crossroads and Starshaper both made this class. The skin portrays a serious tone. It is built with a speaker so Councilor could be heard, a shielding system, and a slot for Ancillas just like the rest of the Combat Skin classes except this Ancilla is far more sophistocated than any Ancilla made for Combat Skins. When ever the Councilor meet for something, they are required to wear this Combat Skin but when they are off the job, they can wear whatever suits them. The blue-grey Combat Skin is noted by many Forerunner as clean and precise. Class 12 Crossroads created the class twelve for Warrior Servants that lead battle groups into battle or those who controlled starship(s). The armor had a strong shield system, Promethian Vision, enhanced radar, infrared settings, and a laser weapon at the palm of the hand. The Forerunners who manned this Combat Skin, Admirality, used it well. The armor was made of Obsidion and other hard, unknown, metals. It can withstand getting hit by a truck made of Diamond. This is also the last class of Forerunner Combat Skin.6